Fascinant
by Bebec
Summary: Ella était fascinée, oui. Fascinée de voir, d'être la témoin privilégiée et journalière de cette polarité émotionnelle entre les deux partenaires. L'un, parfait axe de rotation indispensable à l'autre, indispensable au monde, aux émotions qu'ils se refusaient d'avouer, de voir eux-mêmes. C'était pourtant là, juste sous leur nez. (Défi 'Bibliothèque de Fanfiction')


**Notes d'auteure :**

_Kikou tout le monde !_

_Pas de nouvelle grosse histoire, non (ouf ou dommage me direz-vous, mais je vous assure que c'est pour le mieux vu ce que j'ai déjà sur le feu). Juste un petit texte écrit dans le cadre du défi collectif d'août organisé par 'Bibliothèque de Fanfictions' sur FB. _

_Le défi étant de placer un certain nombre de mots et une condition narrative. _

_Voici les miens :_

Polaire, rat, violet, orgueilleusement, polarité

Un personnage est bilingue.

_(Les mots demandés seront soulignés dans le texte)_

* * *

**FASCINANT**

* * *

Ella avait toujours eu cette…_ fascination_ pour les mystères de l'univers, de la vie, et tout ce qui tournait autour. Elle ne s'en était jamais cachée, bien au contraire. L'on aurait pu croire qu'une foi fervente telle que la sienne constituait, de fait, un obstacle à ce désir de compréhension de tout et rien ; du plus petit acte aux événements plus importants. Mais comme l'avait si bien dit sa défunte tante ; _« doute, doute jusqu'à trouver réponses à tes questions, jusqu'à comprendre le pourquoi de cette fascination… Doute ; tu n'en croiras que mieux, petit ange. »_

Le doute cultivait la foi, la foi menait à la fascination.

Et quelle fascination !

Sa vie, ses amies, son travail… c'était une source inépuisable d'exaltation, d'interrogations émoustillantes qu'elle prenait plaisir à partager avec son entourage proche comme professionnel. Dernièrement, ces deux groupes n'en avaient formé plus qu'un et avaient conduit le rat de laboratoire qu'elle était vers une toute nouvelle source de fascination.

Son stylo violet naviguant entre ses doigts, la jeune légiste observait depuis près de vingt minutes ladite source exprimer à force de cris, gestes et soupirs, leur point de vue sur le dernier crime en date. Qu'importe que son laboratoire personnel en soit envahi, qu'importe qu'elle ne puisse se concentrer sur ses analyses en cours.

C'était fascinant._ Ils _étaient fascinants.

— J'ai dit « non », Lucifer ; répéta une énième fois Chloé d'un ton polaire.

Quoique le froid n'eut aucun effet majeur sur le prétendu Diable presté par son partenaire nommé comme tel. Il le jouait si bien ! Jusqu'à son torse orgueilleusement bombé à chaque nouveau refus de l'inspectrice, ses yeux sombres traversés d'une lueur céleste - OK, c'était sûrement la faute aux luminaires et à son énervement, mais quand même… - cette aura de puissance, d'immortalité qui n'avait de cesse de l'accompagner partout.

Un jeu d'acteur fa-sci-nant.

Toutefois, Ella se garda bien de le faire remarquer ; Lucifer s'étant déjà suffisamment défendu sur le sujet tout le long de la matinée.

— Allons, Inspectrice ! Ce n'est qu'une visite de courtoisie, rien de plus.

Plissant les yeux, cette dernière ne se laissa pas prendre à son ton doucereux. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, clairement fermée à toutes tentatives malicieuses et raisonnablement diaboliques de son partenaire.

— De « courtoisie » ? Et de quel genre de courtoisie on parle, hm ? La vôtre ?

— Il n'en existe qu'une seule forme, répondit-il en toute innocence.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel.

— Oui et la seule agréée par le commissariat et tous systèmes légaux de ce pays se résume à un mandat de perquisition ! Je répète donc… _non. _

— Et je vous répète que le Diable s'affranchit de toutes pratiques humaines ! Ce n'est qu'une _visite ! _

Ella était fascinée, oui. Fascinée de voir, d'être la témoin privilégiée et journalière de cette polarité émotionnelle entre les deux partenaires. L'un, parfait axe de rotation indispensable à l'autre, indispensable au monde, aux émotions qu'ils se refusaient d'avouer, de voir eux-mêmes.

C'était pourtant là, juste sous leur nez.

Si l'un s'éloignait trop de l'autre… Si l'un déviait, s'amoindrissait d'une quelconque façon. Eh bien, ils avaient tous été témoins du résultat. Pôle Nord et Pôle Sud de leur seul univers. Et ils en étaient toujours à se tourner autour, crier, pester, taquiner l'un et l'autre sans pour autant dévier de leur axe primaire.

La jeune légiste secoua doucement la tête, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

— _Sólo Dios sabe por qué aún no se han acostado juntos… (Dieu seul sait pourquoi vous n'avez toujours pas couché ensemble…)_

Lucifer se tourna vers elle, clairement agacé de ses propos.

— Ne mêlez pas mon **P**ère à de tels plaisirs charnels, Miss Lopez. Par ailleurs, je suis tout disposé à cet acte ; ce n'est pas moi le problème ! ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu vers la principale intéressée qui les dévisagea tour à tour, perdue.

— Quoi ?

Le sourire d'Ella s'élargit.

Tellement fascinant.

~ FIN ~

* * *

**Notes d'auteure :**

Et voilà pour cette histoire interlude aux autres plus grands projets. Je vais poursuivre **Hell Sweet Hell** (j'attaque un passage qui me prend la tête, souhaitez-moi bonne m—)

Comme toujours, lâchez-vous en review si ça vous a plu ! :)


End file.
